Aspects
bluh bluh i'll fix this later i need to make it so the link will work on the templat Space Space is the aspect of the fabric of space. It is also the aspect of creativity, temperature, velocity, area, navigation, exploration, frogs, and speed. Space powers usually have to do with speed, teleportation, and gravity. Space players are charged with stoking the forge and breeding the Genesis Frog. They may also have a personal quest, although this may be stoking the forge (Kanaya drained the oceans, and Jade warmed the plants). Space players are usually the first to wake on their planet, which is most likely Prospit. Space players generally have interests in robotics, fashion, and sciences (biology, chemistry, and psychology). They are usually charismatic and cheerful people, with a powerful temper. When inverted, space players will become time players. Time and Space form the existence pair. Life Life is the aspect of optimism. It is also the aspect of adventure, health, wellbeing, vitality, ability, royalty, and journeys. Life powers are usually that of a supportive role, as Jane could revive the dead and Feferi could heal Wayward Vagabond from the brink of death. This isn't to say they can't be offensive, as Meenah possessed the ability to augment the health and lifespan of others. She could also steal the abilities of others, to use them as her own. Life players are healers. Jane had to change the entire planet by harnessing an unbelievable amount of energy, so life players' quests may have to do with harnessing extreme amounts of energy. Life players are usually heirs or people in important positions. They're wealthy to some advantage, but are usually kind with it. Hopeless romantics. They're team players. They usually have interests in the culinary arts (baking), and pursue their dreams. They hope for positions in power, where they can make an impact. When inverted, life players will become doom players. Life and Doom form the energy pair. Breath Breath is the aspect of direction. It is also the aspect of freedom, the supernatural, the atmosphere, wilderness, originality, and loneliness. Breath powers usually include incredibly fast flight and control of wind. Breath players will usually be on their own for the latter part of the game. Their quest usually involves harnessing their power to change the ecosystem in order to free the planet. Breath players usually start of dependent on someone else, due to being physically weak or abnormal. They can be pessimistic or optimistic. They are stubborn and slow to start. They have interests in the supernatural (magic, pirates, elves, etc.) and have an affinity with animals. When inverted, breath players will become blood players. Blood and breath form the personal navigation pair. Mind Mind is the aspect of choice. It is also the aspect of strategy, wisdom, memories, and intelligence. Keep in mind, it is the aspect of not personal wellness, but the wellness of what's better for others (and the world) overall. Mind powers usually include strategy. Mind players are team players. We have no idea of what role they play on the team, other than that they will make the tough choices involving life and death. Mind players are social "oddballs", being different but still trying to fit in. They won't let anything keep them from their goals, and will hide their insecurities. When inverted, mind players will become heart players. Together, the two form the impact pair. Rage Rage is the aspect of resigntion. It is also the aspect of order, suffering, fear, totalitarianism, autocracy, anger, chaos, confusion, and grief. Rage powers usually include manipulating emotions. They may also have connections to the horrorterrors and the dream bubbles. Rage players will do more harm to the team than good, but their choices will change the universe for the good or worse. Rage players are usually loners, with one or two close friends. They keep their problems to themself, and enjoy manipulating others. They can be terrifying. being murderous. They may enjoy pain. They may have interests in old things, puppets, odd things (cryptids), horror, and the like. When inverted, they will be hope players. Together they form the belief pair. Void Void is the aspect of mystery. It is also the aspect of nothingness, emptiness, liquid, invisibility, and confusion. Void powers involve stealth and invisibility, staying hidden. Void players are the stealth players. They depend on opportune strikes, like their Light companions. Time Doom Blood Heart Hope Light Category:Aspects Category:Game Concepts